The Woes of Rose Weasley
by Challen Evergreen
Summary: What happens when she meets Malfoy, then is placed in the same house? Nope... Not Gryffindor...  Read and Review my lovely little One Shot. Thanks


**So... I've been laid up in bed for the last little while, and unfortunately, I have no idea how much longer it's going to be [so expect some more one-shots]. Anyways, so I was watching the first move and started thinking of the similarities between Rose and Hermione. So when she first sees Ron, she hates him right, and their is no way she would want anything to do with him because, quite honestly, he's a bit of a git. Well I can just about bet that Scorpius is much the same way. And really, you think the daughter of a female character like Hermione is going to take that without having something to say. Nope.**

**Now, it doesn't, technically, go with any of the stories I have up right not, but if you bear with me you'll find out that it actually _does_ have a place later on.**

**I don't own any of the harry potter world, unfortunately, and so that means I only own my plot, and my oc's, everything else is owned by the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling, who I don't know how I would have gotten through childhood without.**

**Challen Evergreen**

* * *

><p>Rose gave her mother a hug and listened as her father rambled on about how she needed to beat the Malfoy boy. Right before she boarded, though, her mother took her aside.<p>

"Neither your father, nor I will care what house you get in to." Her mother said with a sweet smile. "Yes, your father and I were in Gryffindor, but the sorting hat almost put me in Ravenclaw, and it _did _put Aunt Luna in Ravenclaw. Also, Severus Snape was a Slytherin, and he was a great man, as was the late Cedric Diggory, who was in Huffelpuff. So you see, no matter what house you are placed in, it won't define you, you shall define it."

Rose smiled at her mother, "I understand." She explained, then boarded the train, waiving and her parents and aunts and uncles as the train left the station.

She went to find the compartment that her cousin, Albus Potter, had sat, but before she could she knocked into someone that knocked her over.

"Watch out." She heard a kind voice say above, as it pulled her back onto her feet and picked up her stuff for her.

"Thank you." She said, lifting her head up and, for the first time, seeing who her savior was. He was a taller - but not much - boy of the same age with white blonde hair, gray eyes, and sharp features. She at once knew it was the Malfoy boy.

Scorpius looked into blue eyes and a wealth of red hair, "Your that Weasley girl." He sneered in surprise. He hadn't meant to make it sound like he was talking down to her, it had just came out that way.

"Yeah. Gotta a problem with it **_Malfoy_**?" She asked, sneering back.

This angered him, so of course he bite back. "Yeah, actually I do, stay outta my way." He said, then stormed off. Leaving her standing there.

Rose sneered at his back, sticking her tongue out for good measure, then proceeded to storm off and find her cousin.

* * *

><p>Rose finally found her cousin in a compartment with <em>several<em> other people. One was her older cousin, and Al's older brother, James, the other two where girls she didn't recognize. But instead of being put off by the whole thing, she decided to sit herself down beside James and dwell further on the fact that the Malfoy boy was the biggest prat she'd ever laid eyes on and she'd wished he would just taking a flying leap into the Black Lake her mother and father had told her so much about.

"What house do you wish to be in?" She heard the blonde ask.

Rose turned towards her, not even sure of her name at the moment, since she'd been to busy stewing. "I honestly don't care." She answered.

The red haired girl looked surprised. "I thought everything was based around this house-system-thing." She said in surprise.

Rose looked at this one. "How do you _not_ know about the houses?" She asked.

The red head paused and looked towards _James_ of all people. When he nodded, _**nodded**_ for goodness sakes, the girl turned back around. "I'm muggleborn." She answered finally.

"So is my mother." She said with a grin. "Hermione Weasley, before Granger."

The red head's eyes got even larger. "Oh my goodness, I've read _all_ about your mother. She's amazing."

Rose grinned, but James scoffed. "Your impressed by Hermione Granger, but not by Harry Potter?"

The red head gave a small grin. "Well of course, Harry Potter is an especially great wizard, and yes what he did was quite impressive, but it's Hermione Granger that made it all possible. Without her he wouldn't have been able to figure things out as quickly as he did, if at all." She said, in no was hero worshiping, more like she was instructing a four year old, which sounded about right in James's case.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

The red head grinned, "My name is Regina Carmichael, but you can call me Reggie."

"I'm Rose Weasley, you can call me Rosie or Rose, everyone does." She said with a smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is my best friend Felicity Harolf." She said.

"Wow, that's new, when did you meet?" Rose asked.

"In second grade. But she didn't know she was a witch then, and I wasn't showing any magical ability yet, so I guess it was a twist of fate." This from Felicity.

Rose nodded at that, "That's so strange, but totally interesting." She said, a far away look on her face.

Al rolled his eyes, finally tired of being ignored. "So anyways, back to the house discussion. What don't you care what house Rosie?"

"Because. Severus Snape was in Slytherin, Cedric Diggory was in Hufflepuff. Luna Lovegood - now Scamander - was in Ravenclaw, and Fred Weasley was in Gryffindor." She answered, as if that explained everything, and to everyone except Regina, it did.

"I hate to say this, when everyone seems so connected and all, but honestly, except for a little of that, I still don't understand this house thing." Regina said, a little embarrassed to interrupt this whole thing.

"Well, Slytherin is where the cunning and ambitious go." Rose said with a smirk.

"Ravenclaw is where the intellegent and clever belong." Al said with a wink.

"Hufflepuff is for those who are friendly and hard-working." Felicity said, a smile playing across her mouth.

"And of course, Gryffindor, for those who are brave and loyal." James finished, a huge grin splitting his face.

Reggie stared at the four. "Well, I suppose any will do." She said, a bit overwhelmed with it all. "Where are you James?" She asked as an afterthought.

"Gryffindor, of course." He answered, another shit eating grin on his face.

"Well then, I don't want to be there." She said, then laughed when he gave her a glare. "I'm only kidding."

"Well, I think I will be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." This from Al, a bit put out.

"I'm a shoe-in for Hufflepuff." Felicity said softly. Which, in turn, made Al perk up a little.

"Well... Everyone says I'm going to be in Gryffindor, because I'm a Weasley and the daughter of two of the three biggest Gryffindor's in history, but honestly, I'm more likely to be in Slytherin." She said, a slight shrug to her shoulders.

James laughed, "No one will care Rose-petal." James said with a sincere smile. "If anyone says anything let me and Fred know, we'll take care of it."

Just an older boy, who looked a lot like Rose, only older and, well, _male_, came by. "Let's go James, we have to change into out robes." The boy said with a laugh and a jerk of his arm.

James laughed, "Sorry, just helping out the younger generation." He said, standing. "Better change kids, we'll be arriving soon." He finished then headed off with the laughing boy.

"Ok, how are we going to do this?" Reggie asked.

"Well, Al can go outside and wait, make sure no one tries to look in, and you, Felicity, and I can change in here, then switch." Rose said, gesturing her cousin out the door.

Finally, after everyone was changed, the train stopped and they headed off.

* * *

><p>Rose, Felicity, Regina, and Albus all walked into the great hall with equal looks of stupefaction on their faces. They had been lead over in boats that had been headed by a half giant named Hagrid, as Rose had told her when they got in a boat. Then been ushered up the steps by a Professor Neville Longbottom - but they'd call him <em>just<em> Professor Longbottom - that was really good family friends with Rose and Albus's parent's, and family in general. Then they'd listened to a hat sing about the varying houses, the same stuff she'd heard everyone tell her on the train, and the sorting began.

**Regina Carmichael  
><strong>She climbed up on the seat and had an interesting chat with the hate before it yelled...**  
><strong>Gryffindor

**Leona Everworth  
><strong>Hufflepuff

**Felicity Harolf  
><strong>Gryffindor

**Scorpius Malfoy  
><strong>Jumped up on the seat. **_How _interesting_. A Malfoy who _doesn't_ want to take over the school. Well, you're of a good mind, courageous, but I don't think I'll place you in Gryffindor. Rather..._  
><strong>Ravenclaw

**Ashlen Mewari  
><strong>Ravenclaw

**Albus Potter  
><em>Hmm... <em>**Albus heard the hat say. **_Curageous, but cunning, and a strong desire to prove yourself. I would think strongly about Gryffindor, but honestly, I think that would only hinder you, rather than help. So it better be..._  
><strong>Slytherin

**Lorcan Scamander  
><strong>Slytherin

**Lysander Scamander  
><strong>Ravenclaw

**Victoria Hawse  
><strong>Slytherin

**Rose Weasley  
><strong>She heard called, and stepped up, hoping her face didn't show here complete fear. When she sat up on the seat she said one, and one thing alone, **anything but where the Malfoy boy was placed**.  
>The sorting hat laughed, <em><strong>the first of <strong>_**two_ from... Oh my, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger actually got married? Well, I suppose I must congratulate myself on a job well done.  
><em>****What _are_ you talking about? **Rose demanded silently.  
><strong><em>Well of course, it was <em>me_ who put the Golden Trio together, if your mother had had it her way she would _never_ have been placed with the arrogant red headed toerag. The whole time she was chanting one thing...  
><em>****And _what_ was that? **Rose demanded.**  
><strong>**Anything_ but where the Weasley boy is placed.  
><em>****I see you ignored her.  
><strong>**_Just as I plan on ignoring you.  
><em>No!  
><em>...<em>**  
><em><strong>Ravenclaw!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>So... we will see if this goes further, at the moment it's just a simple one shot, but I might just decided to take it further some time in the near future. So thanks for bearing with me.<strong>

**Let me know what you think. Please Review, it makes me want to kill the doctors less. ^_^ . . . Kidding, I promise no doctors or nurses where harmed in the writing of this one shot.**

**P.S. Reggie, is pronounced like veggie, only with an R. Just wanted to make sure everyone knew that.**


End file.
